


A Spell Gone Wrong

by EunHae011



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Magic, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunHae011/pseuds/EunHae011
Summary: Whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home.- J.K. RowlingA new school year has just began and 4 very different students found themselves in front of the most famous school for wizards - Hogwarts. HyukJae from Gryffindor, Siwon from Ravenclaw, Donghae from Hufflepuff and Kyuhyun from Slytherin. All of them are waiting for their third year to start. Donghae and Kyuhyun were the most excited ones. Ever since they found out they are wizards, they were so happy. They knew each other all their lives and when they realized who they really were, they immediately told each other. Their first years at Hogwarts were so fun and full of surprises and they even found themselves new friends, including their biggest crushes HyukJae and Siwon.





	A Spell Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my very first story here on Archive of our own. I have written on AFF and I still do, but I wanted to share my works with you. I wrote this story with my very talented friend. You can find her on AFF under the name Isha007. This story is about EunHae and Wonkyu and it's based in the Harry Potter universe. I hope you will like it <3

"Whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."  
                                                    - J.K. Rowling

A new school year has just began and 4 very different students found themselves in front of the most famous school for wizards - Hogwarts. HyukJae from Gryffindor, Siwon from Ravenclaw, Donghae from Hufflepuff and Kyuhyun from Slytherin. All of them are waiting for their third year to start. Donghae and Kyuhyun were the most excited ones. Ever since they found out they are wizards, they were so happy. They knew each other all their lives and when they realized who they really were, they immediately told each other. Their first years at Hogwarts were so fun and full of surprises and they even found themselves new friends, including their biggest crushes HyukJae and Siwon.

HyukJae and Siwon, they were a little different case. They always knew each other, but became friends only when they met at the train station that took them to Hogwarts. Both of them went to the wrong train stop and ran into a real brick wall. Thankfully they laughed it off and after that accident, they became the best of friends. Who knew their little idiotic stunt would make them such good friends. When they finally reached their destination in first year, they met two boys that were very speacial to them. The boys completely took their breaths away and so they fell in love. The boys were Donghae and Kyuhyun. 

Now all of them are back. All of their feelings still hidden deep inside of their hearts. Every one of them are hoping to have a successful and fun year. But this year, there was this inevitable force in the atmosphere which promised something was about to change and the four of them could feel it in their bones!

Ah! finally, after such a long vacation we are here

Well, It wasn't 'such' a long vacation .You just missed this place more than me, oh no wait! Youu missed being here because of a special person. Smirked Kyuhyun.

KYUUUU. whined Donghae.

What? It has been three years already! When are you going to confess Hae? teased Kyuhyun. His fishey hyung was too easy to tease sometimes. Maybe becasue he was still so naive. But the smirk his hyung had the moment he said that certainly did not confirm his naive nature.

"This time Kyu, I have a plan and I would execute it perfectly." That smirk was almost mimicking his smirk and now he knew why people were afraid of him. "And besides Kyu, you shouldn't be giving me that lecture when YOU!, yourself have not confessed to Siwon yet!"

Kyuhyun's face turned red at his Hyung's accusation "Y..Yo..You know that I don't like Siwon that WAY! Kyuhyun fumed so much, even the tips of his ears turned red.

Donghae's smirk was almost splitting his face now. Those cherry red innocent lips were spread out so wide that Kyuhyun wanted to smack him.

"Sureeeee Kyu, observing his every likes and dislikes and stalking him whenever you are free, you surely don't like him!"

It was almost useless for Kyuhyun to deny this accusation but he wasn't the one to admit defeat this fast "YAH! It's called admiration!"

"More like obsession. At least I'm not in denial Kyu. I love my Hyukkie wholeheartedly." Donghae laughed knowing he has won this battle.

"Sometimes I think you should have been sorted into Slytherin not me." Kyuhun pouted and grumbled.

You see Kyuhyun is known as the Hogwarts' most Savage Student, second only to Heechul, maybe that along with his ambitious nature brought him in Slytherin. His appearance - his sweet smile and cute doe eyes can deceive anyone contrary to the words that comes out of his mouth. Unlike all his sass , Kyuhyun is a very smart student, who excels at all types of magic, except for uh- transformation magic. The whole strenuous activity of preparing a potion for at least a month and constantly checking for bubbles and color change does not sit well with him , although he is good at making love potions. Yes, love potions, contrary to his prankster personality, he has yet to use his prized invention on a certain someone because as ridiculous as it sounds , he believes in pure love. This is where Kyuhyun's Childhood best friend and undeniably the school's sweetheart comes in. The almost prefect of Hufflepuff and the first second most handsome guy of Hogwarts comes in. Handsome yet cute in most aspects, Donghae had a vast amount of knowledge in particularly transformation magic, but yet he lacked at every other potion. Like Kyuhyun, Donghae was good at every type of magic but almost everyone in the school knew how oblivious he was in nature. Oblivious to the point that the poor Hae, did not realize the blunt shove of feelings by a certain Hyukjae and still thought that Hyukjae would somehow reject him if he confesses , which now leads one to talk about the"plan" being devised by the oblivious hae to extract a full proof confession from his not- so-secret crush.

The two friends stopped arguing when they arrived outside The Great Hall.

 

Donghae and Kyuhyun arrived at The Great Hall. After their 'long' vacation, they took a look around. Nothing has changed. The walls are still so long that they can reach the ceiling, which is enchanted to look like a sky that is just above them, even if in reality it's really only a ceiling, it will never make them stop for a while and admire the beautiful blue sky above them. On the walls were many old paintings with people that could speak and move wherever they wanted. Another perk of Hogwarts. Many of those painting has already saved this school thanks to the people in them that could go from one painting to another and give important messages to each other. In the center of the hall, there were huge wooden tables with wooden benches to sit on. No matter how many students there was, they always had a place to sit. Just like there was always an enormous amount of food that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

In front of the tables and benches were two small steps that led to the table of the teachers and the decorated chair Albus Dumbledore usually sat at. Behind him as usually stood profesor Snape, Mrs. Mcgonagall and Hagrid. Overall, the hall had many beautiful decorations and ornaments that would make just ordinary muggles open their mouths wide open. For example floating candles that were at almost every table, or the ghosts that kept appearing and had such good relationship with the students or even the Sorting Hat that sometimes just randomly decides to speak out. There were also the owls that are known for handing over letters and gifts from parents or any close relative, But Donghae and Kyuhyun enjoyed watching the paintings the most. Seeing those moving pictures makes the two friends think how it would be to have these paintings with their special person, which would capture their each and every expression or action. Both of them seemed to be in a trance of this possibility. 

"Hae, Kyu! You two are back."

The same people whom they were dreaming about appeared in front of them - Siwon and HyukJae, which caused them to blush.

 

"S.. Siwon!" Kyuhyun was the first one to break out of his stupor and flushed hard. The Ravenclaw's prefect's perfect body shape was visible in the famous black cloak that wizards wore and it was untied in the front. Kyuhyun thanked every god in the universe for that fact as it gave a perfectly visible view of the chocolate abs that he accidentally saw when Siwon was playing quidditch last year and those tight fitting trousers caused him to flush even more when he realized how much he missed him.

"Hi Kyuhyun! How have you been?" Siwon let out his goofy smile.

"......." while Kyuhyun was still trying to form a reply, Siwon took this time to observe the beauty before him that he missed so much. Kyuhyun was still the same as the last year but in siwon's eyes he grew more gorgeous and enchanting. The pale beauty was wearing his favorite grey sweater and tight skinny jeans looking even more beautiful as the color of the sweater complimented his skin so well that he literally glowed and no magic was able to do that and this fact frustrated Siwon because he was still unable to confess his feelings and call this beauty his own as Kyuhyun never gave him the chance to be alone with him and he knew how embarrassed and shy Kyuhyun gets around everyone so he refrained going public with his confession but nevermind that Siwon knew that this fact is going to change this year and he knew he had to be fast enough before anyone else claims Kyuhyun.

"I.. I have been fine Siwon." Kyuhyun finally replied "What about you?" he asked curiously with his big doe eyes. It was still a mystery to everyone else in the school that how kyuhyun became a shy kitten when it came to siwon. Maybe it was siwon's goofy nature or kind personality or maybe it was a spell he casted because Siwon was indeed the heir to a powerful wizard family. So, anyone would not be surprised if they one day got to know that Siwon indeed casted a spell on this silver tongued devil.

"I have been well as well Kyu, but this time I came with a gift for you." Siwon gently smiled.

"A gift?" Kyuhyun's eyes lit up and he resembled a child who was about to get his Christmas present. "Show me Won! Show me!" Kyuhyun squealed. 

Hearing his nickname from Kyuhyun, Siwon beamed. Taking out his wand he gently whispered a spell which caused a soft glow to appear around Kyuhyun's neck.

When the glow subsided, a soft black scarf settled on Kyuhyun's neck.

"I know how cold you get every winter, So I decided to get this scarf for you." Siwon said nervously.

Kyuhyun sniffed the scarf and his senses were immediately filled with Siwon's scent, making his heart beat faster. 

Eyes glistening Kyuhyun looked at Siwon, his voice an octave lower because of the scent that was messing with his heart and mind and said "Thank you Won!"

Seeing those glittering eyes, Siwon was lost as if a spell was casted upon him. 

Seeing the lovely dovey scene going on beside him Donghae and Hyukjae smiled and decided to leave those two there and went to hug each other.

Donghae wrapped his hands around HyukJae's neck and 'not-so-subtly' inhaled the scent Hyukjae always had. Vannila and strawberries, his favorite combination. As Donghae was getting lost in the hug, HyukJae pulled him even closer. He missed the boy so much that he had to keep him close. He rested his hands on Donghae's hips and gently pulled him up in the air as he happily turned around with him. 

"HEY!! Put me down you fool!." Donghae laughed out loud. 

"Fool? I won't put you down because of that." Hyukjae smirked as he squeezed him even harder.

"Okay, okay. The handsome, talented and very brave Lee Hyukjae, will you please put me down now?" Donghae surrended and squealed out.

"Since you asked so nicely.." Hyukjae smiled at him.

Hyukjae carefully put Donghae back down as if he was the most fragile being in the world which made Donghae blush so hard.

When he was put back down, Donghae took this opportunity to look at Hyukjae for a while. He stared straight into his eyes. Hyukjae looked down at him with the most gentle eyes and smile that always seemed to be only meant for him. Donghae and Hyukjae suddenly became paralyzed. Hyukjae slowly leaned in. He was ready to kiss him and tell him what he feels but then..

"Ah, oh, umm, How have you been?" Donghae suddenly stepped away and asked Hyukjae.

Donghae was so perplexed by the close proximity, that he just had to step away, he was waiting for the moment when Hyukjae would just stand there and say that he doesn't feel the same and he couldn't deal with that. He was so oblivious that he didn't notice the hurt look in Hyukjae's eyes that was quickly replaced with a look of gentleness and understanding. No matter how much Hyukjae wanted to kiss him, he should wait for the right time. But if someone takes a liking to his cute Hae, he will take action. That's how possessive he was.

"I have been doing well, but I missed you. It was so boring without you." Hyukjae exlaimed as he checked Donghae out.

He didn't change into the school uniform yet just like himself. He was wearing a white shirt with orange jacket that suit him so flawlessly. It was a perfect combination with his denim jeans that showcased his 'advantages' that made Hyukjae go crazy. Donghae was contemplating what to say while carefully watching Hyukjae. He was so lost with Hyuk's appearence that he completly forgot what he wanted to say. Hyukjae was wearing a white tight shirt which made Donghae see Hyukjae's abs under the soft fabric. He also had a black jacket with dark blue jeans. 

Donghae realized he was staring so hard that he had to look down.

"Um, I missed you too." Hae said shyly as he slowly looked up.

Hyukjae suddenly smiled so hard that he felt his lips rip a little on the side. He was so happy and nothing could describe how delighted he was about Hae missing him. Suddenly he remebered he wanted to give Donghae something.

"Hae, open your hands and close your pretty eyes." Hyukjae said with his famous smirk.

"Okay, don't try anything funny!" Donghae warned him mischievously but still obliged.

He closed his eyes and Hyukjae put a piece of paper in his hands, When Donghae opened his eyes he saw a drawing of himself that Hyukjae drew. He was so moved that he teared up a little. 

"It's so beautiful." Hae said and quickly hugged Hyuk while giving him a peck on the cheeks.

Suddenly he became so embarassed that he just kissed the person he loves and so he quickly smiled and said: " Let's go back to Kyu and Siwon. I am sure they are waiting for us."

Hyukjae just chuckled and agreed.

And with that they went back with huge smiles on their faces. They are sure that this will be a very special year.

Next Day  
Classes began as normal. Even an average Hogwarts student had to cram up a lot, which starts pretty early in the semester.

A lone figure could be seen stomping his way towards the first class of the day - The Potions Class. Arriving at least 30 minutes early. Why so early you ask? Because he was in a dire need to pass this class, if he doesn't, he is scared to even think about the consequences, yep that's our grumpy - Cho Kyuhyun. Though one can call Kyuhyun a genius student with exceptional memory, there are always drawbacks present in every human and his biggest drawback was potions class. Prof. Snape, the head of his house and the potions teacher was expecting a lot from him. See? Being a teacher's favorite is not always good.

Still stomping towards the entrance and taking the nearest seat to the teacher's desk, he decided to look at his surroundings. The class is the same as always. Nothing has changed. There were still the old wooden chairs and tables with cauldrones that always smelled so terribly from all the potions students made here. It wasn't a big classroom, it was big enough for at least 20 students. On the sides of the classroom were glass jars with many animals inside. It really wasn't a nice view if you ask. On the walls you can see many paintings, just like in The Great Hall. The only differnce is that the people in the pictures weren't present. Seems like they can't take the smell and smoke and all the explosion that take place there. The classroom is also very cold, maybe it's so the potions are well made, but still, in winter it's not very nice to sit there. After Kyu was done observing his surroundings, he decided to sit and immediately open his potions book. Furiously turning pages to arrive at that one wretched chapter - Polyjuice potion. while reading those hideous and lengthy descriptions, Kyuhyun absurdly slammed his head on the table, successfully scaring the shit of the other nerdy boy of their class and the only student present beside him, causing him to let out a squeal.

"EEPPPPP!"

"WHAT?" Scowled Kyuhyun.

"Can't even handle that? Are you stupid or do you pretend to be one?"

"I..I..I" The boy couldn't speak anymore and scared out of his mind, he decided the best option was to run away which made Kyuhyun's scowl even deeper.

"I wasn't that scary." mumbled Kyuhyun, slamming his head once again on the table. Cosing his eyes Kyuhyun decided to take a breather but couldn't help his mind from drifting back to the consequences of his failure.

'If I failed, Prof. Snape would be so disappointed , an..and Siwon would be so sad right ? He would be sad? I mean we have at least 2 classes together including this. If..if I failed I would have to repeat a year.That means no Siwon for forever till I graduate. He'll have new friends and I'll...I'll just be a junior and he might find someone he likes too...I don't know what to do!' Kyuhyun whimpered unconsciously.

"Hey KYUUUUUUUUUNIEEEEE!!!" Donghae yelled as he entered the classroom. His smile was so bright and he was glowing with that unexplainable happiness he always seemed to carry with him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HYUNG?" Kyuhyun pouted, 'Am I the only one unhappy in this whole ordeal?'

"Oh boy! What got your panties in a twist Kyunniee?" Donghae said flashing his cute puppy eyes towards his dongsaeng, wondering what could make him so grumpy in the morning.

"As if you don't know Hyung! I ranted about this class the whole train ride? You know how upset I was? I was let off the hook last semester as it wasn't necessary to make a FUCKING TRANSFORMATION POTION to pass this subject!" Kyuhyun finished angrily.

"Oh THAT! I remember quite well how upset you were, upset to the point that you refused to even stalk Siwon." Donghae said innocently making Kyuhyun blush. You see this straight forward and naive nature of Donghae's, either made him the envy of all or just cute to the point that even LEE-HOTSTUFF-HYUKJAE couldn't help but fall for him.

"You know I have proposition for you regarding this matter." Donghae smirked.

"Proposition? What can you get out of this matter Hyung?" Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes "Me failing this class? How can it benefit you?" 'something is suspicious.'

"All I am saying Kyu is that I will help you with this class. How can you distrust m-" before Donghae could finish his sentence Kyuhyun cut him off. 

"YOU WILL?" Kyuhyun yelled gleefully. "Thank you so much Hyung....you don't know how much I-"

"-but in return you have to make me a full proof love potion and-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" this was the second time Donghae cut off but he remained calm, waiting for his dongsaeng to calm down before explaining himself. He knows Kyuhyun can sometimes be a drama queen....or king.

"LOVE POTION? YOU KNOW HOW INSANE THAT IS? ARE YOU GOING TO USE IT ON HYUKJAE?" Not waiting for his Hyung's reply, Kyuhyun stood up from where he was sitting, coming to stand next to his hyung "OH WAIT THIS WAS YOUR PLAN? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS HYUNG? "

"YAH YAH YAH! I'M NOT GOING TO USE IT ON HYUKJAE, SERIOUSLY YOU BRAT! I BELIEVE IN PURE LOVE AS MUCH AS YOU DO!" Donghae screamed.

Both Kyuhyun and Donghae were quiet for a while calming down their labored breaths.

"Then? What are you going do with it? Never mind whatever you will do. I'm not going make it for you. I'd rather fail this class." Kyuhyun said breaking the silence between the two. Donghae pursed his lips thinking of his next action. As much as he was capable at magic, he knew he sucked at potions except the polyjuice potion, for which he was willing to help Kyuhyun only if he relented and agreed to make love potion.

Suddenly an idea popped into Donghae's mind but he could only pray that it works in his favor. It had its risks of either A) Kyuhyun blowing up at siwon or B) Kyuhyun blowing up at someone else but he had to do it, maybe for once it could work in his favour.

Kyuhyun moved back to his seat minding no heed to his Hyung anymore. 

"You know Kyuhyun," Donghae started carefully "I saw Siwon with Changmin a minute ago, they both were close and Siwon was teaching him new tricks about Qudditch." Donghae stopped waiting to see any reaction from the now frozen boy seating at the desk.

Kyuhyun froze hearing Donghae's words and his mind went into an overdrive. It was no secret that Changmin also had a crush on Siwon and had been trying to divert Siwon's attention from him very subtly. Heck even half the school had a crush on Siwon because of his kind nature, but Kyuhyun didn't feel threatened because of that as he knew he was better than those whores, but Changmin... Kyuhyun knew Changmin was a worthy opponent and this made him tense very very tense. It wasn't that Kyuhyun was like Donghae ... Who was oblivious to HyukJae's feelings. He knew Siwon liked him back but he never felt the courage to confess because he felt that he wasn't enough. He thought won't be able to reciprocate as much affection back because of his somewhat shy nature and will end up ruining his friendship with Siwon and would end any contact with him. But now with this new situation, Kyuhyun was back to considering Donghae's proposal. He trusted his hyung and he knows how he will not misuse this potion and in return he will obtain the trick to make a  perfect potion securing his chances to get a good grade and thus not failing and remaining in the same year as Siwon. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

"Fine, I will make the potion Hyung. But don't you dare using it on Hyukjae!!" Kyuhyun said with a warning in his voice.

"Don't worry Kyunnie, I have a better idea. I will make the Transformation potion." Donghae said while showing his smirk he imitated from Hyukjae. 

"Sometimes I think Hyukjae has a bad influence on you Hyung." Kyuhyun said with a sigh.

"Oh, hush Kyuhyunie." Donghae said with a smile and left to make the potion.

Donghae made his way to a more secluded classroom to make the transformation potion so no teachers could catch him making it. He went through a long hall that led to many small classrooms that weren't usually occupied by students at this hour. The classrooms were usually very dark and cold and so it was the perfect location for Donghae to make the potion. He stopped in front of one of the classrooms after he noticed a boiling cauldron inside. 

"I guess someone was making something there, but left."  Donghae told to himself.

He went into the classrooms and stood before a table with the boiling cauldron. He noticed some ingredients. On the right side of the cauldron were Lacewing flies, Fluxweed, Knotgrass and Leeches, while on the left side were Horn of Bicorn, Boomslang skin. Everything he needed for his potion. Thanks to Donghae's obliviousnes he didn't find it not even a bit weird so he just shrugged. The only thing missing was a hair of someone Kyu could turn into during his exam time to show how his potion worked out. But that can wait. 

Donghae started making the potion. He was very delicate with it as he wanted Kyuhyun to succeed in the potion class. He started adding the ingredients as it is written in his book from potions class. He started with adding the fluxweed, then two pieces of knotgrass, after that he added four leeches, finally he added the boomslang skin, horn of Bicorn and Lacewing flies. Suddenly the potion made a 'puff' sound that indicated it is done. 

"Hmm, that's weird. I didn't add the hair of someone in... Well I guess that the one who was here earlier must have leaned to look into the cauldron and didn't notice his hair fell in. At least now I don't have to look for someone to give me a strand of their hair." Hae told himself. But at that time he didn't realize what he has just done and how this would affect everyone around him.

Satisfied with his work, Donghae poures the potion into a little test-tube. And with that Hae left the classroom and went to find Kyuhyun.

After he left bouncing through the halls, he didn't notice one nerdy boy coming back to the classroom to finish his potion.

"What the hell happened? Where is my potion and ingredients?" the nerdy boy stood there with a schocked and panicked expression.

While Donghae was making the transformation potion, Kyuhyun decided it would be best to make the love potion to repay Donghae for his help.

"Ugh, I sometimes don't understand him. If he doesn't want to use it on Hyukjae, then why does he need it?" Kyuhyun pondered in his head. He decided not to stress himself, even if he used it on Hyukjae, it wouldn't work since Hyuk already loves Hae. Sometimes his friend can be really stupid and oblivious. 

He shrugged all those thoughts away and started making the potion. He prepared all of his ingredients he needed. It took him a while to find them in this old classroom, but managed to find everything he needed. He wasn't a 'top' student for nothing. The ingredients consisted of Ashwinder eggs that are usually very common in love potions, rose thorns, peppermint, and moonstone and of course pearl dust. 

Kyuhyun started adding the ingredients one by one. It was very easy to make a love potion and so he wondered how so many people could use it to their advantage. Firstly he added the rose thorns, one of the most important ingredients, after that he added the Ashwinder eggs and peppermint. He slowly stirred the potion to make it perfect. As the final ingredients, he added the moonstone and pearl dust. After he was done he stirred the potion again one more time so the ingredients would blend together.

"Now, I just need to let this brew and it will be done." Kyuhyun sighed tiredly. 

He sat down next to the cauldron with the potion and waited for it to brew. He already had the test-tube prepared for it. Since he had some time, he decided to think about Siwon hyung. He thought about how he spoke, how he walked with all his handsomness around the school and how carelessly he always handled every situation. How he wished he could hold him in his arms and call him his and only his. If only Changmin didn't need to be everywhere near Siwon. It was making him angry.

At that same moment, Donghae was rushing through the halls. He ran so fast that he didn't notice the wall in front of him and ran right into it. However, 'since when does a wall chuckle?' Hae thought to himself.

"Slowly there, you almost tackled me." That's when he recognized the voice.

"H-Hyukjae? Oh my God I am so sorry, but really, you shouldn't have stood there." Donghae told him a bit too sassy for him, maybe being with Kyuhyun kinda influenced him.

His face was a bit flushed as he realized that Hyukjae is holding him by his waist so tightly. He could melt in his embrace.

"What do you mean I shouldn't stand there? You are the one who shouldn't run." Hyuk chuckled again, but then an idea seemed to flicker in his eyes and he added "I should punish you for that, but since you are so cute, I will let it slide.... You should go now, seems like you were in a hurry." Hyukjae said mischievously and let Donghae go. Hae was red like a tomato. While Hyukjae was still smuggly looking at him with his irresistible smirk. He coughed a little, but quickly regained his posture and smiled brightly. 

"Bye, bye." He told him cheerfuly and started running again to meet his best friend.

"Hey, don't run, you will hurt yourself!!!" He heard Hyukjae shout, he just sticked his tounge out and continued in his journey.

"KYUNIEEE, KYUNIEEE!!!" Donghae yelled for his best friend as he entered the classroom like a lightning bolt. If Kyuhyun didn't know Donghae and he wasn't his best friend, he would already slap him for interupting his thoughts about his Siwon hyung.

"What is it Hae hyung? Calm down or the teachers will think someone attacked the school!" Kyuhyun told his best friend. He was actually very really glad to see Donghae now that he finished the potion. 

"I finally finished the transformation potion. Here!" Donghae put the potion into Kyuhyun's hands so quickly that it almost fell down. "Be careful hyung." Kyuhyun told him a bit warningly.

"Huh? Careful with what?" The oblivious Donghae asked as always.

"Nevermind, here is your potion and the antidote too. I will put it in the tube. Wait." Kyu said as he made his way to the potion and carefully poured it into the test-tube he had prepared earlier.

"Here you go, don't do anything stupid!"

"I promise I won't. I will go to The Great Hall now, come soon." Hae said excitedly.

"I'll be there soon." Kyuhyun said and Donghae bounced off again.

"How can that kid be so energetic all the time? And he is older than me, but it really seems like he is younger." Kyu told himself a bit absentmindedly.

After Donghae left, Kyuhyun looked over the potion Hae made for him. The color of the potion resembles water so much. So he poured it from the test-tube into a glass to inspect it a little. He was looking at it very intently. 'Everytime Hae makes the potion it looks so easy, but how come I can't make it?' Kyu silently wondered in his head.

'I need to go for my things I left in the potions classroom.' He thought and left to get them. He will come back for the potion later.

The moment Kyuhyun left to get his things, Siwon suddenly showed up in front of the classroom. He was determined to tell Kyuhyun how he feels about him. How he loves him. He didn't know where his courage came from, but he just couldn't wait any longer. He needed to tell him. He loved him too much and it hurt him too and he just wanted to be honest. For once, he really wanted to be honest with his feelings for Kyu. 'How am I gonna do this?' Siwon thought to himself. His hands were sweaty and his throat dry as he was nervous about what was about to come. He went deeper into the classroom and noticed a glass with some liquid in it. 'Ah there is water.' Since his throat was dry and it hurt him, he decided to drink it. But he didn't know what he just did. He slowly felt his body changing. He quickly tried to find out the reason why his body is changing. He briefly remembered one time they made a potion that looked like water. 'TRANSFORMATION POTION!!' those were his last thoughts before he completely changed into a beautiful husky. "Great, what will I DO NOW?' Siwon panicked. 

At that time the door to the classroom suddenly opened and revealed a very panicked Kyuhyun. "Oh my God!" those were the only words that left his mouth after he saw the empty glass and the husky sitting on the ground.

'Why am I such an idiot?' Kyuhyun thought, while running back to the classroom, 'I had to leave the potion in a glass! ! ! It looks too EERILY similar to water. I hope no one drinks it' as soon as Kyuhyun reached the classroom, he saw someone's clothes littered on the floor, a along with a puppy, specifically a husky. 

"OH MY GOD!" screeched Kyuhyun 'someone did drink it!'

 "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Kyuhyun was hyperventilating. Now not only will he fail this class, but he'll get in trouble with Prof. Snape. The grumpy stern Prof. Snape who would not only decrease their house points but will suspend him too. 

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?. He didn't know how to reverse it! "I HAVE TO FIND HAE NOW! BUT BEFORE THAT I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO WAS THE ONE TO DRINK THIS??" Kyuhyun thought 

"Okay hush little puppy! Don't bark please" Kyuhyun squeaked out scared. 

Kyuhyun was lucky that no one came to the class yet as there was still 20 mins to go before the class would start. 

"Oh Kyu" Siwon barked. Thank god he is here, now maybe he will know that's its me and save me. "Oh you smell so good Kyu" Siwon barked more loudly. Now that he had dog senses, Siwon was able to smell more clearly how good Kyuhyun smelled not that he wasn't able to before but Oh how exquisite he smelled, the perfect mix of chocolate and spice. This combination had siwon throbbing at places, sending pleasent shocks directly to his groin. 

"Oh.. .OK.. ay! Good boy! Please don't bark anymore" Kyuhyun said patting the Husky's head. Holding the puppy in his arms, Kyuhyun went on to examine the clothes that laid under the puppy. 

Hmm. ..so the student who drank it, is from Ravenclaw. Kyuhyun thought. The blue in the wizard's cloak gave that away. Turning the cloak further, Kyuhyun saw what made him - panicked, hyper and scared, all the emotions at the same time. It was the prefect's badge on the cloak. 

Shit this is SIWON'S, so that means the husky in my arms is SIWON?? 

While Kyuhyun froze at the revelation, Siwon senses were going in an overdrive. I shouldn't.. I shouldn't get excited Siwon prayed, but Kyuhyun's smell and soft arms were tempting him. Kyu even patted me Siwon thought, and seems the puppy was already drooling at the slightest attention it was receiving. 

"Siwon Siwon" Kyuhyun chanted in the puppy's drooling face holding the puppy too close his face, making siwon drool more. 

"S...Siwon" Kyuhyun whimpered, tears already making its way. "I'm.. so so. ..r. .ry" Kyuhyun said in between his hiccups. "I shouldn't have left the potion unattended and look what happened."

Kyuhyun started to cry loudly startling the puppy in his hands, Who was very much contented in Kyuhyun's arms. 

"Kyu! Please don't cry! KYU! " Siwon barked loudly but nothing seemed to register in Kyuhyun's mind because of the guilt, panic and loss he was feeling. Guilt because of his stupidness, panic because of his helplessness and loss because of his love sickness. 

Finding no alternative to stop Kyuhyun's crying, Siwon did the only thing he could think of - licking. The white and black husky licked the tears that were making its way on Kyuhyun's cheek. Even the taste of Kyuhyun's tears was a delicacy for Siwon. He forgot about his form, and everything else surrounding him. Siwon couldn't get enough and just continued licking not noticing how Kyuhyun has gone quiet and now had a beautiful pink Blush making its way on Kyuhyun's cheeks. 

'Siwon is licking me.....  OH MY GOD SIWON IS LICKIN ME'. While Kyuhyun was experiencing a mental break down, he did seemed to register the sound of feet coming towards the class. Yanking the husky away from his face,which caused the husky to whine ,squeaking out a little "sorry."  Kyuhyun hurriedly gathered siwon's clothes putting them in his bag and before he could do the same to the husky, a voice stopped him. 

"I see you are already here Mr. Cho" Snape's stern voice called 

"Y.. YES SIR" Kyuhyun squeaked out. Thank god his back was against his teacher, preventing the Prof. from seeing the creature in his hands. But he was far away from trouble the husky was still in his arms and he was not sure that if he can prevent to hide it anymore. So Kyuhyun did the only thing that seemed logical to him at that moment. 

He shoved the puppy under his shirt. It was the only best option he had at the moment as he couldn't bend down without revealing the pup to his devil of the teacher and couldn't hide it in his cloak without moving, causing Kyuhyun to look like someone with a bloated stomach. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god Both Kyuhyun and Siwon exclaimed in their heads but oh for very different reasons. 

WHAT SHOULD I DO ASDFGHJKL? Everything was a mess in Kyuhyun's head - The panting puppy in his shirt who was as close as possible to his stomach trying not to move an inch,with the said pup's paws on his chest and head curled up against his tummy it curled itself into a perfect little ball and his own beating heart which was beating a mile per sec, trying to find excuses for his bloated stomach 

It was difficult for Siwon to process the whole situation, at one moment he was a human, who was willing himself to confess to kyuhyun, and at another moment he was a puppy, who not only licked kyuhyun but is now literally hiding against Kyuhyun's very naked body... Oh my god I licked him now am I have to witness his soft body? Good lord? Why is this torturous thing happening to me ? 

During both their internal battle of minds, Snape turned to walk towards his desk. Now Kyuhyun was mentally beating himself up for choosing a seat, so close to the teacher's desk.

Snape sat in his chair and started taking out the books and assignments for the class. 

"Prof. Snape looks distracted, maybe he won't notice my stomach, if I could just sneak out of the class-" 

"Mr. Cho, may I know why you are currently supporting a bloated stomach?" Snape asked with an indescribable edge to his voice,narrowing his eyes but still not looking up.

"fucking shit" Uhm-Sir ...I was just...f..e...eling a little cold and-"

"AND?" Kyuhyun could feel the anger in his teacher's voice expecting him to give him a good reason for this mess or else face dire consequences. 

"....." kyuhyun stayed silent, contemplating whether to just blurt out the truth with the risk of exuplsion or just tell a perfect lie to get out of this mess, but what would he say? Without noticing that how much he was trembling or starting to sweat excessively Kyuhyun remained silent until a little paw brushed up lightly against his nipple, trying to grip itself around his body, causing Kyuhyun to moan out loud. 

"Ah.... Ngh" shit shit shit! This damn pervert dog! Kyuhyun swore internally I'll kill you siwon! 

"Mr.Cho? What was that sound? Why is your face red? Do you have a fever?" Snape glared at Kyuhyun but there was a bit of concern in his eyes for his favourite student. He won't admit out loud but Kyuhyun was just less annoying as compared to the other students. 

While Kyuhyun was still feeling humiliated. The puppy hiding inside his shirt was losing control.  Shit shit ! I made him moan,but I couldn't control my grip around his sweat slicked body but even his moan sounded like heaven, NO NO NO this is not the time to be thinking about this Siwon thought.

It was truly a living hell for Siwon. Trapped against the soft body he had to curl himself into a ball and in addition to that he had to remain as still as possible but the scent of his beloved surrounding him and the soft body underneath his paws -He was on the verge of crumbling and on the edge of scummbing to his desries.It was at that precise time ,when Snape was asking for Kyuhyun's health, he lost the little concentration that he had and slipped, and in panic he tried to regain control and flung his paws upwards ,thereby , brushing a little against his Kyu's nipples, yes his Kyu , there is no way Siwon is letting Kyuhyun go now.He is too far and deep in love to part with him.Now he was just praying that Kyuhyun thinks of an excuse so that they could solve this problem as soon as possible.

"Well Mr.Cho?" Snape asked once again. It seems like today even Mr.Cho Kyuhyun was as annoying as the other students.

"Sir" Kyuhyun started , regaining the stability in his voice " I was feeling a little cold and my cough was unbearable .So, I decided to cure myself by making a pepperup potion. It did cure my cough Sir but the side effects included a bloated stomach instead of smoke that usually comes out of the ear.I must've done something wrong. So, Sir...c..can i take the day off. .?" Kyuhyun finished a little uncertainly, hoping his teacher will believe him.

Since,Kyuhyun's track record was good. Snape believed him without questioning him anymore and sparing him any further torture.

"It would be appreciated Mr.Cho if you would not repeat this type of mistake in the future , but I certainly must applaud you for at least trying and barely succeeding. So,10 points to Slytherin and Yes, you may take the day off and move your self to the hospital wing as I don't want you exploding here in my class" Snape finished and stood up and went to the closet where many other potion making ingredients were stored "You may leave now" Snape finished, he was back to his usual indifferent voice, throwing off any concern that he had shown earlier.

Kyuhyun couldn't be more relieved. Picking up his bag ,while still pressing the pup to his stomach, he rushed out and ran through the stony corridor of the old magical castle. Stopping only when he reached the open yard with a already dried foundation. It was unsually empty as the classes were already in progression and also maybe because it was snowing. Sighing Kyuhyun,sat beside the dried fountain, pulling the pup finally out of his shirt and putting the poor thing on his lap.

" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Kyuhyun screamed at the poor little pup "YOU YOU BRUSHED m..my-" 

Kyuhyun squeaked out and could not complete his sentence. To say Kyuhyun was embarassed was an understatement, he was absolutely humiliated,ashamed and enraged but not at the puppy but at himself because the little part of his mind enjoyed it.

At least the little puppy on his lap looked apologetic. With his head almost kissing Kyuhyun's lap, Siwon let out a whine to show how sorry he was but in reality he was having a little celebration inside his head. Was he not suppose to celebrate? He did see his precious's most treasured thing his rosy pink- before Siwon could finish reminiscing he was yet again picked by Kyuhyun and brought back close to his adorable face.

"How fascinating! Siwon even as a puppy, you look so much like your human self" Kyuhyun exclaimed, rubbing his fingers on husky siwon's impressive eyebrows "Even your eyebrows still remain the same" Kyuhyun giggled 

Siwon frowned his eyebrows more at this declaration and let out a small bark indicating how irritated he was, making Kyuhyun giggle more.

Just as Kyuhyun was about to pat siwon more, guessing that He won't be able to to so anymore further in the future and he might as well enjoy this cute little wonwon puppy he was interrupted by the sight of a figure standing in front of him. Looking up he saw it was none other than his not-so-secret rival Changmin.

"What's up Cho? What are you doing here?" Changmin asked, his sight falling on the puppy.

Before Kyuhyun could say anything, Changmin took the puppy by force and saw its face"Hey where did you find this husky from?"

Kyuhyun was annoyed, he was already boiling with anger due to the previous unfortunate events and now the cause of those events was standing in front of him.

" Dont you dare touch this puppy" Kyuhyun gritted his teeth, taking the husky back he tugged the pup inside the his cloak." what do you want Shim?"

"wow wow wow, no need to turn all hulk-y on me. By the way that puppy looked so much like Siwon" Changmin smirked suddenly making Kyuhyun freeze did he realize it already?

"Is that why you have that puppy Cho? Because you can't get the real thing?" Changmin continued, oh he was enjoying teasing his rival but for kyuhyun this teasing was almost like a confession. Confession that implies that he loves Siwon and now Siwon would know because he is pretty sure he was listening this conversation.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHIM" Kyuhyun screamed, not wanting Changmin to reveal anything more.

"Easy there tiger, I'm warning you, if you don't make your move soon. I'll definitely snatch your lover boy. Now tell me, where is siwon and make it quick! I  have a class in 30 minutes so I have to spend my free time with him" Changmin finished and smirked yet again expecting Kyuhyun to flare at him again but to his surprise Kyuhyun remained calm and replied almost too sweetly "He is at the great hall Shim, good luck in finding him" Kyuhyun smiled sweetly at Changmin and stood up to go back to the Slytherin common room.

"Weird" Changmin mumbled but shrugged and continued to his destination.

Slytherin Common Room

"THAT. SHIM. CHANGMIN" Kyuhyun was angry, so very very angry. Stomping his feet towards his room. He slammed the door open and flopped on his bed, the puppy jumped out of his cloak and on to Kyuhyun's bed. Sitting and waiting there for Kyuhyun to calm down at look at him.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? THE HELL, HE GOES ON SPROUTING WHATEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME, I'LL-" Kyuhyun stopped when he saw, the husky on his bed. Siwon was smiling his goofy smile, as if he won a million dollar lottery or something.

'Fuck he heard, I was hoping he wouldn't.'  'Oh really, I think you wanted him to hear' a voice in his mind snapped back.

Biting his lip Kyuhyun, thought about his next plan of action "Siwon I'm really sorry about what happened but I can't reverse these effects and I can't take you out without someone realising that, it's actually you because you look somewhat similar and Hae is still in the class so, we have here and as I'm already tired so wearegoingtosleep"Kyuhyun finished quickly, grabbing the puppy before it could bark back or do anything else, he flopped himself and the husky on the bed and pulling up the blanket above their head. 

Siwon was confused but he was powerless to do anything in his current form. Under the blanket he could observe Kyuhyun fidgeting a bit. He was laying back facing the pup and was trying his best not to turn towards the husky. Seeing no alternative Siwon gave up, he was exhausted as well but deep inside his heart he was content, at least his crush likes him back, it was only a matter of time, when he will turn back to his human form and then he would have Kyuhyun. Siwon smirked and fell asleep

4 hours later 

Kyuhyun was feeling oddly hot. He remembered sleeping in a blanket but he knew he didn't wear any extra sweater or even lit the fire place and he certainly didn't feel so suffocated before as if something had him trapped. He tried moving his hands and discovered a wall like hard yet soft thing in front of him, caressing his fingers on the wall(?) he realised that the thing was smooth yet bumpy and there was something sniffing his hair too,, confused as to what was hugging him and what exactly was he touching made him irritated and he finally opened his eyes to swat that thing off, only to discover a very naked human Siwon hugging him. 

"Asdfghhjklakshahaj, why is siwon naked.on my bed. .Wait why is Siwon human, did the potion wear off?" Kyuhyun abruptly sat up not knowing what to do and leaned against the head board , while not knowing he actually did something. 

The sudden push by kyuhyun, made Siwon awake. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyuhyun staring at him without even blinking staring at something inside the blanket. Following Kyuhyun's gaze he saw he was human again and looking back towards his beloved he understood the reason behind the blush that Kyuhyun was now sporting. Smirking at Kyuhyun and noticing how his Kyu was about to bolt anytime if he makes a move made Siwon stop. 

"Oh no if he runs away then everything is over,  knowing Kyuhyun he'll use everything in his power to avoid me" 

So without thinking about anything else. Siwon jumped Kyuhyun. Clutching his hands around Kyuhyun in a tight hug, he grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together in an innocent kiss. 

"asfshjakalala that was my first kiss" Kyuhyun thought, but any more coherent thoughts were cutoff of when siwon moved to carass his neck. 

"Kyu, I know you are very shy but please listen to me  .I. . I really really love you so much and I can't... I can't even explain how much you mean to me. Please please I know you feel the same for me. .Please Kyuhyun don't run away . Please give me a chance.  please, Kyuhyun.. without you I'll-" before Siwon could finish his sentence a pair of lips pressed against his. 

Kyuhyun broke out of his stupor when he heard his idiot's confession ." Yeah its his idiot now. What kinda idiots wakes up to confess their love after being turned into an animal by their beloved ? Only siwon can, though it was kinda his mistake but screw it"

"I love you too Won" Kyuhyun finally confessed. Siwon smiled his usual goofy smile and leaned to kiss Kyuhyun once again seems like I'm already addicted to his lips . Seeing his Won leaning for a kiss, kyuhyun decided to screw all logic,leaned foreword to receive the kiss but before they could kiss again they heard a flash go off. 

"Oh my god this the School's hottest news." exclaimed Colin, a journalist for Hogwarts Times "Raven's claw's prefect and Slytherin's prodigy are a couple! Yikes" Colin smirked, "Next time how about you learn to lock the door, before bringing your boyfriend back at your room Kyuhyun, am I right or am I right? Colin winked and slammed the door shut. 

This was certainly not what Kyuhyun had expected when he expressed his desire to have a magical moving picture with his special person. 

Donghae made his way to The Great Hall. He was thinking about his plan with the love potion. At first, he wanted to use it on Hyukjae, but even he knows that he wouldn't be happy if he forced the one he loves into a relationship and so, he had a better idea. There were two boys in his class, who always pulled pranks on him and so he wanted a bit of a harmless revenge. During his earlier class, they pulled Donghae's chair out and he fell flat on his butt and so now he will finally make his plan work.

He sat down at one of the tables and carefully looked round if anyone is looking at him. He quickly took the potion out of his cloak and poured it into his cup, he will let the two boys drink it and see the hilarious scene unfold in front of his eyes. 'Let the revenge begin.' Hae thought in his head and started walking towards the boys. "Haha, this will teach you, that bullying is bad." Donghae whispered excitedly. 

As he was nearing the table his two enemies sat at, suddenly the one and only Changmin appeard out of nowhere. Donghae didn't like this guy. He was too arrogant and awlays thought he is on top of everything. Actually the main reason he didn't like him was because his best friend Kyuniee had a hard time because of him. 

"Hey, airhead." Changmin hit the back of Donghae's head. 

"What do you want Changmin? I don't wanna hear your crap." Donghae said defensively, already folding his arms to his chest, his cup still in his hand.

"Oh, I just wanna know, where is Siwon? And I thought you might know."

"I don't know where he is, now can you move out of my way please?" Donghae said sticking his lips out and pouting cutely.

"Oh, you wanna get rid of me? What do you have in the cup. I am a bit thirsty." Changmin said evily.

"H-hey, don't you dar--" before Hae could finish his sentence, Changmin already took the cup away from him and drank it all including the potion.

"YOU, YOU, IDIOT!!!! What DID YOU JUST DO???" Donghae started yelling at Changmin. But he didn't hear Donghae at all, however all the students were looking their way. Changmin felt a little dizzy, but the moment he looked up, he saw Donghae, he immediately fell in love. 'What did I just do? What happened?' Donghae was completely shocked and panicked. Changmon was reaching his hand out and pulled Donghae close to himself. Gasps could be heard all over The Great Hall as Changmin lowered himself down and pulled Donghae closer. 

"Let me go!!! LET ME GO!" Donghae screamed and tried everything in his power to free himself from the tight grip Changmin had on him.

"Oh, but you smell soo good, my little Hae Hae." Changmin retorted and continued with his assault. 

"HE SAID LET HIM GO!!" A roar was suddenly heard from the entrance of The Great Hall. Everyone turned to look in the direction the loud voice came from.

It was Hyukjae in all his glory. Donghae was so happy to see him, that he burst into tears.

"Hyu-hyukiee!!!" Hae managed to call his name. However even during this commotion, Changmin didn't budge even a little. Donghae tried kicking and biting, but nothing worked. Even if he wanted to give Changmin the antidote from Kyuhyun, he wouldn't take it at this moment.

Hyukjae suddenly saw red. His cute, little adorable Donghae was in someone else's embrace, and it was Changmin. At first he thought that Donghae let Changmin hug him, but the moment he saw him struggling and kicking, he knew something was terribly wrong. The way Donghae called his name and the way his eyes were filled with tears, he couldn't take it. Jealousy, rage and the urge to protect his loved one overtook him. His possessive side showing. He quickly stomped towards Changmin, dragged him away from his Hae and punched Changmin in the face. A crack could be heard and everyone in the room were sure of the fact that Changmin has a broken nose. 

The moment Donghae was released from Changmin's grip, he went and latched on to Hyukjae and his cloak. He hid himself in Hyukjae's chest, while Hyuk held him closely with his hand. Hyukjae was still waiting for Changmin to get up from the ground and get an explanation.

"What.do.you.think.you.are.doing!!" Hyukjae said in a calm and venomous voice that sent shivers to everyone in the room. He was so scary, that no one would even dare to get close to him at this moment. Well, Hyukjae was known for his strength and the will to protect everything and everyone he cared about. He patiently waited for Changmin to get up and explain himself. Changmin slowly stood up, his face and nose hurting. 

"What are you doing? Give me back my Donghae!!" Changmin shouted as he tried to balance himself.

"Let me tell you something, Shim Changmin. Donghae is mine and only mine!! Do you uderstand? Or should I give you another beating, so you know your fucking place?!!" Hyukjae finished with his speech. Donghae was shocked and perplexed by Hyukjae's declaration. 'Does he feel the same?' Donghae thought. 'No, he must just want to protect me from Changmin, definitely!' 

"Um, Hyukiee, Chngmin is like that because of a love potion. H-he accidentally drank it." Donghae said timidly, scared that Hyukjae will be mad at him.

"What? How did that happen?" Hyukjae said and took Hae by the hand an dragged him to a secluded classroom leaving Changmin on the floor.

"Okay, do you mind explaining to me, why did you carry a love potion around with you?" Hyukjae said, dangerously close to Donghae. He took Hae by his hand and pushed him against one of the walls in the room and trapped him in between his arms. Donghae was getting restless and nervous. He kept trying to figure out some lie he could tell him, but when he realized what a mess he just made, he blurted out the truth.

"I, I actually, I wanted t-to u-use it on y-you, but-but then I decided to use it on my clas-classmates who made fun of me." Donghae quickly said and tried to hide his face from Hyukjae so he quickly looked down at his feet. "I-it was supposed to be a harmless prank."

Hyukjae sighed and took Donghae's face in his hands and made him look up. He saw the tears in Donghae's eyes and realized, that the boy must have felt bad for what happened. 

"Donghae, why are you so STUPID sometimes?" Hyukjae asked amused.

"What did you say? How can you say that? Don't you know that I love you?!!! Don't you know that I do these kind of things just to get your atten-" Donghae was cut off when a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own. Donghae was taken aback, but quickly started kissing Hyukjae back. The kiss was soft, yet you could feel the yearning from the both of them. How much they wanted each other, how much they loved each other, They poured all of their emotions into the kiss. Hyukjae couldn't get enough. He deepened the kiss and Donghae let out the delicious sound that sent him into an overdrive. Hae's little sounds urged him on to continue with his little assault. 

'CLICK, CLICK' this sound suddenly brought them from their little moment. In the back of the classroom, they could see the one and only Colin taking pictures of them. 

"Why am I so lucky today? That's already the second couple!" Colin told himself excitedly, but his little speech didn't end. "You should find yourself a more secluded space next time!"

And with that, he left. At that time Donghae and Eunhyuk were standing still, wondering, why did he just take their picture of kissing each other. 

But they didn't know, that Colin was smiling as he left and deciding on the title of today's another news. 'Lee Hyukjae the Gryffindor's strongest and bravest student finally staked his claim on the sweetheart of Hufflepuff - Lee Donghae!' "Yeah, that's a good title" Colin told himself and continued in his journey.

Donghae finally looked at Hyukjae after they broke from the kiss. He was met with the most loving gaze he has ever seen and so he couldn't help, but blush.

"Donghae, I love you too and I always did. The moment you came in through the front door I couldn't take my eyes of you. You are so special to me." Hyukjae said with the softest voice that made Donghae melt.

"Oh, one more thing, even if you gave me the love potion, it wouldn't work on me. Because I already love you." Hyuk said but didn't forget to add, because he was curious: "Oh btw do you have the antidote?" 

Donghae quickly nodded and gave Hyukjae the antidote. He took it and gave Hae one more chaste kiss, before wraping his hand around Hae's waist and going back to The Great Hall to shove the antidote down Changmins throat. Yes, Hyukjae will enjoy that.

Epilogue

After everything that happened this school year, the four friends have to say, that it was a very interesting and fun experience, altough they ran into some really serious problems as you have seen, they still remained happy. The school year is nearing the end and the friends are now sitting in The Great Hall. Siwon and Kyuhyun holding hands and whispering to each other, while Donghae and Hyukjae are feeding each other and being lovey dovey. As you may have already predicted, they became the hottest talk of the school, when the students found out they are together. 

Maybe you are wondering what happened after all of this right? Well, after Siwon changed back into his human form, he still had a few after effects from being a dog for a few days. For example, he wanted Kyu to pat him and scratch his stomach, but he still has the licking habbit, but it's not like Kyuhyun complained about that one. However, thankfully, those effects disappeared soon and Kyuhyun was very patient with him, even if he sometimes exploded. On the other hand Changmin got his fair share of embarassment. After all the students witnessed the scene of him being held in the air by Hyukjae and being forced to drink the antidote, his reputation went down real quick. And I am not even talking about how Hyukjae made sure to use an easy spell to make his pants disappear and so everyone saw his pink underwear with hearts on it. Well, he deserved it, didn't he? He shouldn't have touched his little Hae Hae.

"Read today's news." 

All four friends turned around at this announcment. Ever since they got together, their pictures appeared in almost every news that were made. It didn't matter that it happened a month ago, it was still 'today's' news.

The titles: "Ravenclaw's perfect Choi Siwon and Slytherin's prodigy Cho Kyuhyun are officially a couple!'

and

"'Lee Hyukjae the Gryffindor's strongest and bravest student finally staked his claim on the sweetheart of Hufflepuff - Lee Donghae!' 

After seeing these titles the boys were embarrased for a few weeks, but in the end they had each other. They finally admitted their feelings and are now happily together. So afterall, their school year was perfect!

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the end. Did you like it? Please tell me what you think and leave comments and kudos. Me and Isha will apreciate it. <3


End file.
